


Sweet Disaster

by Heikitsune25



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, some sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25/pseuds/Heikitsune25
Summary: Hangovers are a pain. There even more of a pain when you wake up naked next to an equally naked lady Sangheili. A disastrous, but sweet story of love. And few explosions here and there. Human male x Female Sangheili. Warning there is some nudity in here.





	Sweet Disaster

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or any of its characters. I only own the OCs in this story.**

**Second disclaimer/warning: I am not a massive Halo fan, and do not know all the lore. So, any apologizes in advance if I fuck up anything like time line, names, and/or cultural meanings and the like.**

**Also, don't take this story too seriously. It's rather wacky and mostly for fun. How wacky? well...you'll just have to read it and find out.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sweet Disaster

Have you ever felt like your head is being split open by an axe the size of New Zealand while it is being held over an erupting volcano?

No?

Well Kane Nakamura currently is.

"Aghhh…Bloody fuckin' ell'…." Kane's east cockney London accent shined through his anger for the moment as he rubbed this messy spiky mane of black hair. The cold steel of his sliver prosthetic hand helped awaken him; Along with it's very sharp talons instead of fingers that lightly pierced his skull. His vision a blurry mess as he blinked his blue and green heterochromatic eyes several times to get the muggy grey colors to turn into the ceiling of his room. Which for some reason is a lot higher then he remembers.

"Oh…." Groaned the twenty-seven-year-old. The pain of his first hangover greater than that time he got spine snapped by a Brute. Sure, he is no stranger to alcohol, but all the nanomachines circulating through his body would cleaned it all out before he could even feel light headed.

"Did that bastard Chris mix tea in my drink…" He mumbled under his breath, in his more American speech as he tried to get up. Only to find that he couldn't. His shirt-less, caramel tanned chest, is pinned to the bed by a large two fingered and two thumbed, scaly hand.

His thoughts, and feelings came crashing on to him as his body heat finally regulated. And he felt a very large source of warmth on all over him and on the crook of his neck. The large grey split mouth face of an Elite, slept soundly on him.

'…..' The gears in Kane's head stopped working as they imploded and killed the poor hamster running them.

The alien warrior has its arms wrapped possessively around him. Two of its lower jaws parted as light snoring was heard as it slept soundly and peaceful on him. In the midst of his mind reeling, Kane noticed that this Sangheili is a bit smaller than the ones he's fought against and with. Guessing it is a she, he noticed that her face is a little smaller than others along with some softer features. Well, soft for a seven-foot-tall alien that can punt the average men over a fence.

Her eyes looked rounded with, if he guessed lashes. As he's eyes traveled further down Kane noticed two shocking things. One is that his new bed partner has quite the womanly curves under white sheets that cover them both. There is the obvious lack of breast giving that this is a reptilian species. It is nothing but a smooth flat hill of muscle and rather tone flat stomach.

Yet that didn't detract from the feminine allure of slim muscled waist that dived into full powerful hips. It's dusty gray skin, dotted with specks of earth brown, glowed a little form the morning sun that peered through the window. For an alien this female Sangheili is quite the beauty. However, that made Kane release the second shocking thing.

She's naked.

Under these blankets, Kane can feel the Sangaheili's smooth strong leg lovingly draped over his own naked one. He swallowed hard, thinking maybe his luck hasn't run out just yet. Praying he is just wearing his boxer shorts and maybe his silly little mind is just being a massive pervert and he is-

'Naked as the day I was born….'Kane groaned as he looked under the sheets to see nothing but skin between them. And few fluids that he dares not guess what they are.

It is not hard to figure out and it can be summed up in a few words.

He got drunk last night and boned an alien.

Kane laid his head on the pillow trying his best to calmly think about the situation at hand. It is going to be a good minute until his memoires comeback, so he looked around his room to see what he can find that could explain what happened last night. Only to find his room in utter shambles.

Two tornados must have had a fight in his room. It can explain why his work desk is broken in half and his clothes are thrown everywhere. And he means everywhere. His shirt has somehow ended up out the window and hanging on the balcony. His underwear was ripped in half with open piece imbedded in the ceiling and another gone form this plane of existence since it's nowhere to be found. His pants hung off the top of the sliding door while the belt dangled over his head at the head rest of his bed.

He noticed a few other clothes, not his own thrown around the room. It looked like to be a decorative robe, but he couldn't tell since he shredded it to pieces with his claw of an arm. Looking down and fallowing the trail of shreds clothe, Kane then figured out what Sangheili women's underwear looks like, oddly enough just like a human, just bigger. He also found out why his ceiling looked farther away.

His triple steel enforced bed is broken.

Then there's the massive dent in his wall. Cracks like someone had hit it grenade or a hammer, spread like spiderwebs along the wall. Did he have a fight with this Sangheili before bedding her or are their mating rituals just as deadly as their fighting style?

Slowly his thoughts came back to him. The nanomachines in his body filtering out the headache and foggy nature of his thoughts a lot faster than any homemade morning after remedy. However, it made his face turn scathing red in embarrassment as he remembered every little detail.

Form the, now that he remembers, young Sangheili gleeful shredding his pants. To her wrapping her legs around him and slamming his back into the wall so hard that it cracked while she they practically tore each other's face's off with their rough kisses. Which explains why his back hurts, and why he has so many teeth marks and hickeys all over him. He also found out why his desk, while broken, is stained with a mix of sticky white and purple fluids.

Apparently, military grade desk are not made to handle a four-hundred-pound female alien's bum sitting on it while she is in the midst of love making.

And even worse than the wild ride he gave her and she gave him, is all the secrets he told her before he dragged her to his bed sheets. And the confessions they both shared.

'I just hope this isn't someone's wife or some noble…' Kane sighed hopefully as he deiced to just lay there and wait for his bed mate to wake up. As much an asshole as he can be, he's not going to be rude to a lady he just had drunk sex with. Even if she is over six feet tall and has almost the same number of teeth as a T-Rex.

Still, he is surprisingly comfortable in her arms. She feels soft to the touch and very warm. With the smell of calming forest coming off her, mixed with the musk of past lust, he felt clam. Calmer then he's ever felt in his long, crazy life. Maybe he is going soft. Or is there something about this alien that relaxes him.

"Kane! God damn it, get up!"

His thoughts are shattered form a woman bursting in his room as the door slide open with swift hiss, freeing his pants, and then closing with a deathly slam. Her blue eyes glared in rage and worry. Not marring her beautiful heart shaped face on her smooth chocolate skin that glowed with youth and wisdom. Not that the many badges and metals on the breast of her uniform weren't enough poof of her valor.

A pure white uniform made only for captains of the highest rank. Made to be respectful, in the use of this lovely long white-haired woman, it looks dignified and gorgeous. Her powerful figure showed though the buttoned-up shirt even with her average height of five six, Ada Costello is a formidable woman.

"We have a…" Ada prepared to chew the problematic man out until she took in the state of his room. It is very shocking to see such a neat man as Kane to have an utterly messy room. Even more shocking to him cuddled up to a naked alien.

"Knocking is a thing Ada." Kane growled form his position under the alien. More annoyed by the woman's rudeness then the fact that his in such a bizarre situation. "Just because your captain of this base doesn't mean you can just barge into my room whenever ya feel like. Family or not…."

Ada however didn't even hear, or to try to hear him. She merely placed her fingers on the bridge of her nose to try her best not scream and not to kill her half-bother.

"Please tell me that is not Lady Veyna 'Kalmon."

Kane sighed, in regret. So, his luck truly dose suck and the alien he just banged is a noble.

"You say that like I am meant to know who the hell that is…" The young man groan as he now wishes he had payed attention to when the clan next to their base introduced themselves.

"Mmm…" The Sangheili of the hour started to stir as she nuzzled her head in the Kane neck some more. Kane turned his head to see piercing, beautiful red eyes gaze back at him. Kane couldn't help but blush under such heartwarming stare.

"Good morning my fal'shai…" She purses her lips to place a kind kiss on Kane's forehead.

Kian gulped before asking, "Should…I guess what that means?"

The Sangheili, who has yet to be given a name, although Kane can guess, rubbed his chest. Slowly bring her hand under the sheets to tease and tickle him. Apparently not noticing the other woman in the room. Or not caring.

"I believe it means 'lover' in your language." The alien giggled as Kane turned a deep shade of red.

Kane turned his head a way form her to cough and gather his wits. For some reason his heart is beating a lot faster when he looks in her eyes. It is getting harder to think. "Listen, we uh should ahem. Talk about…last night"

To his great relief, she agreed with him. "Yes. We should. Many words were said while you were…I believe your friends said, 'drunk as a sock'?"

"I think you mean drunk as a skunk-whoa!?" He tried to correct her but the alluring alien suddenly straddled his waist. The sheet leaving her body like a glorious vale to as she showed of her undaunting and captivating form. She loomed over him, her full seven feet three inches tall body over his strong five ten frame. Her blood red eyes showered him with want and love as she gazed into his own un sure eyes.

She let her hand roam him. Marveling at the tight muscles he has on his lean body. He very different form the large muscles of many a male Sangheili. He looked so fragile, yet clearly form the way he carried her and slammed her on his desk last night, he is far from weak. Her eyes lingered on his left arm where his skin connected with his metal arm. His shoulder is pitch black were the metal connected with skin in an odd mix of technology and man.

The arm itself is an utter monstrosity. Bright sliver that shines in the light with black lines glowing through the sharp metal. The shoulder, and back of the hand have blades pointing out while the fingers themselves are swords. Talons like birds but that can flex and move like real fingers but with only four of the appendages are there; the thumb, index, middle, and ring fingers. There aren't even any sounds of whirling sounds of machines that come for the arm. It is silent so one can hear Kane coming before it's plunges through covenant armor and through many a soldier's chest.

Kane's arm is a weapon. Plain and simple.

And yet he is so gentle with it. Veyna shuddered when she felt the phantom bless those claws tracing her back as they made love last night. Or how he held her hand so delicately when they spoke. Even though the arm is made the be a weapon, it is clear that the man who wields it is not.

She took her eyes off his arm and trailed her finger down his rigged abs. Pausing at every bump to draw tiny circles that make his stomach twitch and jump from her touch. Marveling at the many scars and how soft yet hard they felt on her finger. It is different from the rough texture of the males of her kind. Soft but hard. Deadly but fragile. The humans are a walking oxymoron. None more so then then the man she has currently bedded.

"But…" She purred as she leaned in to nip her fangs on his ear. Her large hips grinding into crotch as she felt his energy sword grew between her rear. "I want to enjoy our time together this morning."

The lustful alien nuzzled his cheek as she mewled, "Let us forget about our duties for the day. I just want to lay with you Kane…."

As much as Kane would love to satisfy both his and her needs, the heavy and loud cough form Ada in the door way. Who has a great view of the alien's butt and her half bother's erection.

"Miss 'Kalmon. I am sorry for interrupting you." Ada spoke in her 'commander' voice that Kane hates so much. Although it is quite hard to keep such an appearance when you're in the same room as your half-sibling being naked and his alien booty call giving you a lazy and annoyed stare. "But we have a situation that only you can help us with."

Veyna raised her brow. "And that is…"

A loud bang and the roar of an angry Sangheili echoed out down the hall.

"That would be your father." Ada sighed. Wishing she's just stay in bed today.

"Ah." Veyna twitched her mandibles as she came back to the realm of sanity. "Yes. Father would be worried since I did not return last night."

"I suppose we will have to continue this another time." Begrudgingly she got off Kian's lap, much to his disappointment and relief. However, as Veyna started looking around the room for her clothes, wondering her dress got torn open, Kane could not keep his eyes off her bear bum as she bent over. Remembering, quite vividly the things he did to it.

"Ack!?" Ada's shoe broken out his perverse thoughts as it beamed him right in the forehead.

"The ell' was that for!?" Kane cursed in his native accent while Ada scoffed.

"You were staring. Cerdo…" Ada rolled her eyes as she called him a pig in Spanish.

"Hm. Kane." Veyna called for the young man as she looked over the tattered remains of her clothes. "If possible, do you have anything that would suit me?"

Kane sighed as the lump on his head started to shrink. It this is meant to a lesson for him to never get drunk again, then consider him sober for all entirety.

-OOO-

"Tell me where my daughter is human scum! Or so help me I will raze this facility to the ground!"

The royal gold and red armored black skinned Sangheili roared in the face of the officer. Snarling his teeth as him and his guards pointed their weapons at the soldiers. Who pointed their weapons back, everyone's finger suddenly becoming very itchy.

The pale grey walls of the research base's check in station do not help ease anyone's burning anger. The large base, on the west side of the planet Sangheilos, is large and overlooks a massive lake. Filled with mostly scientist, the base is not a place of military might. While large, it is only meant to hold the few heavy weapons it has for defensive such as turrets, the two mantis, underground, a helipad for pelicans and aircraft, and an outside parking area for ground based vehicles. Railings and roofs have a few patrolling marines while the rest is field with researchers and tech junkies mostly prattling about the area.

The metal structure lies in the clearing of the forest just a few miles away from the home of Kaidon Ta 'Kalmon. The Sangheili responsible to oversee the humans on this base.

"Go ahead try dino brain!" The marine scoffed with his assault rifle pointed at the alien's head. "I'll scatter your blood all over this place before you even make a move."

"Insolate worm!" Ta 'Kalmon has not seen his darughter since he sent her over to this human place after she was invited as a sigh of friendship. He was worried, but he wanted his kin to experience the outside world. And the humans have not made any fuss since they arrived in his region. Unlike the many other human bases on Sanghelios, where there are fights every day, this research base has yet to make enemies of anyone.

How much of fool he has been.

While the base has little soldiers' it still has soldiers. Men and women who despise the other races. For good reason since the Sangheili have killed just as many innocents on their side as the humans have slain them. His men stood on edge as well, pointing their guns at the humans while others snarled with very eager blood lust. Even though the war between is over, all the wounds are still fresh.

"Fine then trash." Ta unsheathed his energy blade as he snarled at the human. "I will have all your heads for this!"

He swung his blade at the same time the marine fired his gun. Only for the blade to be caught by metal hand and the gun kicked out the marines' hands. Firing harmlessly in the roof.

"Christ. Why is it always kill first ask questions never with you dumdass…" Kane grumbled as he placed his foot at the throat of the marine. His hair, a little less spikey and with a single thing pony tail of hair hanging down the left side of his face, is a lot cleaner now that he is dress in a white shirt and pants. Not wearing his normal cloak to hide his hand, Kane gripped the crackling energy sowrd to stop it from cleaving anyone in two. Shocking the aliens around him and reminding Tai 'Kalmon of another monster during the war.

"The Scourge!? Here!?" One of Ta's men shouted as he pointed his gun at Kane and the others took a step back.

Kane release both the and the solider blade with sigh, "Please don't call me that. It makes sound like some freak of nature or something."

"Stand down Marines." Ada, with Tai's daughter behind her commanded as walked in the room. However, the young princess is not in the robes she wore the night before. She looked to be wearing a human shirt and some sort of long skirt around her waist. Ta didn't care about that. Only that his daughter is safe.

"Ah my child!" Tai rushed to his daughter's side. Nearly obsessively looking over her for any bruises. Luckily for Kane any human hickeys he gave her are hidden under his over stretched shirt.

"Are you un-harmed? They haven't done anything to you?" He sniffed and patted his daughter down. She smelled a little different but she is fine none the less much to his relief.

Veyna pushed off her father fretting. "I am fine father. The humans were very…." Veyna gave a side glance to Kane. Hiding her smile as she finished, "Hospitable to me."

A bit to hospitable for Ada's taste.

"I am deeply sorry for keeping your daughter for so long, Master 'Kalmon Ada bowed. Her arms behind her back with great respect. "There were…complications in last night festivities."

Tai regarded the commander with equal amount of respect. The young human has been very kind to him and his kin since the day they came here. Treating them as equals and understanding their culture and values. This Commander Ada is a great example of what human's area capable of.

"I…must apologies as well Commander Ada." 'Kalmon dropped his head low. "I let my anger and worry over my kin get the best of me."

"To honest you could have mess Lance up a little." Kane thumbed to the Marine next to him. "The moron could use a beat down."

Lance looked ready to say something, but when he took notice of the deadly sharp claws on Kane's metal arm, he wisely kept his thoughts to himself. Kane being a rather deadly pariah on the base, few people wish to speak out to the monster that roams their base. However not everyone fears the Scourge.

"Why the hell are you even here?" Another Marine snarled. "I thought they retired a monster like you."

Kane gave deadly sneer, cracking his knuckles as he took a step towards the solider. "Well then let this 'monster' show ya why he was dragged out to this damn base…."

The marine started to sweat as the others swiftly disappear around him. Ada look ready to step in and stop Kane form breaking the fool's arm in two, until Veyna beat her to it.

Shocking everyone by hugging Kane from behind and saying, "Leave him be."

The room grew deathly silent. The Sangaheilis froze in fear and confusion. Her highness has just wrapped her arms around one the deadliest enemies during the war. He gained that name for how he would quickly whipped out entire platoons in minutes. Leaving battle fields desolated with the only thing being broken weapons and dead bodies. It is only by divine luck that the Demon and the Scourge have only worked together once and never again.

The marines stood with baited breath as well. Kian's temper is something all soldiers learned never to cross unless the commander is around to rain him in. The few people that have angered him have luckily only ended up with a few broken bones by the mercy of his restraint. But this is Sangheili. A former enemy that could really take a punch. Kane my just loss it and-

"Fine…"

Or he may just blush and cool off like a bucket of water was just dumped on him.

"The fuck just happened?" One of the soldiers asked aloud what everyone else in the room was thinking. Wonder just what Veyna has done to him to make him so damn docile.

Lord 'Kalmon however narrowed his sharp slits as he connected the dots. He had assumed something was amiss when he smelled a human's scent all over his daughter but now it has all but been confirmed.

"Men." 'Kalmon gestured to his entourage of guards. "Leave us."

The alien soldiers looked at their ruler for a moment. Wondering if he has gone made in thinking they would leave unattended with the scourge right next to him.

One of them, with eye eyes glancing wearily at the humans, asked "Ar-are you sure?"

"Yes. Me and Veyna will join you back in the ship when we are finished here talking with our allies here. So, leave.  _Now_." He urged them with light growl in the back of throat that got his men moving.

Ada caught on quick to just what 'Kalmon was doing. Lowering the amount of nosey ears and loud mouths in the area. She too gestured to her men, "Get back to your stations."

Lance did a double take at his commanding officer, "Wha-Commander you can't be- "

"That was an order solder." Ada took a step forward the dark promise in her eyes. "Unless you want me to teach how to take orders…."

The Marines quickly marched back to their posts. Kane may leave someone with a few broken bones, but Ada will leave them with internal bleeding and a broken sprit.

'Kalmon turned to the smaller commander. As tiny as she may look compared to him, her eyes radiate with a fiery power he dared not touch nor challenge. Although he is tempted to try and battle her. There are few Sangaheilis that could make him second guess himself after all his years of combat.

"I am only going to ask you once Commander Ada, because I trust you to tell me the truth and nothing more." 'Kalmon pointed at Kane who is being embarrassingly smother by his daughter's hugs.

"Why dose my daughter have  _that_  human's, the scourge himself, scent all over her?"

"This human has a name buddy." Kian growled. Trying to look threating while Veyna snuggled up to his cheek. "And it's not scourge."

Ada ignored the peanut gallery and tired her best to explain the a noble of a species that her idiot, relative, who also has deadly reputation with said species, just had drunk sex with his daughter.

She is starting to wish 'Kalmon had his blade to her throat instead.

"You see, Lord 'Kalmon, during last night's festivities. Drinks were shared that made Kane rather inebriated and he and your daughter- "

"He calmed me last night farther. Is what she is trying to say." Veyna cut off the commander sharp and cold. Much to Kian's mortification as he slapped his forehead in exasperation.

"You defiled my daughter heathen!?" 'Kalmon is on the verge to pounce yet Kane stood his ground. Not that he could go anywhere with 'Kalmon all over him. Resting her chin on top of Kane's as she wrapped herself around him.

"Look 'Kalmon, last night did not end how any of us thought it was." Kane spoke, as usual in his blunt and uncaring manner. Yet his eyes looked directly at the king. Showing not fire, nor hate. But grand compassion that seem to blind the room as he spoke. "But…I don't regret it."

It was more than just drunken words he shared with Veyna last night. He shared his whole life with her. Something he has never done with anyone. Of fear they would resent him much like how he resented himself for a time. Yet she didn't despise him or shun him away. It could be because she is alien, but the fact that he has kill hundreds of her people didn't bother her. It is the made behind the steel arm and slurs that she fell for.

Just like it is the Sangheili he fell for. He's not backing down or losing Veyna after last night. Even if he has to fight the whole planet.

"And no matter what I will take responsibility for all this." The raw determination in Kane's eyes made Ada feel a little more relaxed about the situation. Her half bother is a lot of things. A killer. A fighter. A book worm. A blunt heathen. But is also a man of his word. And when he says he'll do something, it gets done.

"Whether it's taking on an army of pissed Sangaheilis, or doing some silly rite of passage, I will keep my promise to 'Kalmon." Kane tired his best not to blush as he remembers all the silly things he said last night. Still, even if he was drunk, he meant every word of it.

'Can't believe I fell in love by getting drunk and spilling my guts out to an alien.' He would have laughed. If not for Ada giving him an inquisitive glance at his words.

That made Ada rise a brow, "And that promise was?"

"Uhh…" Kane light up like Christmas tree at all the blood that rushed to his face. "Well it…um…it was…"

"He promise to stay by my side forever." Once again Veyna blunt nature saved(?) them both. All the that needed to be sacrificed was Kane's dignity.

Ada looked to the royal alien with worry, "Kane isn't the only one who take full responsibly for what has happened. If we have offended your kind in anyway, I will do everything in my power to fix it."

To her shock, 'Kalmon did not fly into a fit of rage. If anything, he looked pensive with his arms crossed and hand stroking his chin.

"Hm." The gaint alien hummed in thought. "Can I be, oh what is that human saying, Jeff?"

"You mean frank?" Kane suggested while Veyna tussled his hair. Still finding it strange as to why he has so much of it.

The noble looked utterly bemused. "Who is this Frank? What does he have to do with this?"

Kane just sighed, "Never mind. Finish what you were saying."

'Kalmon continued his words. "Yes well, you see Commander Ada, I had planned something similar to this effect."

"I don't fallow." Ada shook her head a little confused on what the alien is saying. "You wanted your daughter to…get with Kane."

"No. What I mean to say is, I wanted to deepen the connections between our races commander." 'Kalmon said. "I believe that there is a lot to learn from you humans. For such a small race, you show great compassion, bravery, and strength. Even with all the differences between yourselves, you still band together to fight for a common goal."

'Kalmon bowed his head in admiration. "It is quite the feat that few of my kind can achieve."

"You flatter us your highness." Ada returned the gesture. She truly dose respect the Sangheili. They, like everyone in the convent, were tricked into a belief of greatness. Just like many humans. She sees them as not only allies, but distant neighbors. A strange thought but she can't help but see so many similarities between them.

Ta nodded to Ada as he continued. "I had plans of having one of your men take a rite of passage, show off their bravery in a fight, and yes, maybe even giving away my daughter, if she was wiling."

He looked to find his daughter more than willing as she stayed close to a blushing Kane. Whispering things to him that made him jump and try to tell her off without turning red. Much to her enjoyment.

"Although that would be a last resort." The father sighed.

"Hm. I see." Ada held her hand to her chin in thought. Nodding with the chief's plan. A political marriage would be very effective in gaining trust. And it would have to be someone of high stature in both the Sangaheilis and human's eyes. Like a Spartan or even an ODST. However, no one like that is stationed at her base. No but Kane. Yet can she make this work?

Kane's behavior has been very odd around the cuddling elite. He's not a fan of affection especially in public. Even the few friends he has watch themselves around him. And his temper is the scariest thing on this planet. And yet the young Sangheili has quelled his anger and Kane is allowing her to just hug him without any trouble from him. Only a few grumbles and feeble attempts to push her away. All the while blushing like a teenager on prom night.

'Dose he really cares about her?' She honestly would believe it but she has to hear form the fool's mouth before that.

She voiced her skepticism as she thought of an alternative came to mind. "I believe there is another relative of yours, Master 'Kalmon. Your nephew is also a candidate. Why not use him?"

'Kalmon turned his head form her so not meet his unsure gaze. For once a little tonged tied as he tried to answer that question.

"Ahem well you see, Valu is something of different matter…."

"Ah ha ha ha! Oh, ladies please!"

The youthful voice of a young Sangheili made 'Kalmon groan in annoyance and the others turn down the hall.

A gray male Sangheili, wearing golden open vest shirt with some black pants fit for his race, laugh joyful as he walked down the halls with many different women fawning over him. From scientists to marines, ladies form all types swooned over him. Touching his arms as he flexed them, giggling at his jokes, and all-around pandering to him.

Not that he seemed to mind as his serpentine eyes sparkled with delight at the young ladies surrounding him.

"You coddle me so much, I may get big headed." He chuckled as the women laughed.

"Oh, don't be so modest Valu dear." Cooed one of the women. "A big strong Sangheili like yourself must work so hard keeping his home safe."

"Well I have slain my fair share of brutes back in the day." Valu laughed heartily. While his uncle put his face in his palm in disgust.

"Well at least you got that saying right…." Kane muttered.

"How long has he been here?" Ada asked a little concerned about her base's security.

"Long enough…" Ta growled.

"Oh uncle! I didn't know you were coming!" Valu turned to his entourage with a sad grin. Taking on of the women's hands he apologized, "I am truly sorry ladies but I must be going. It appears my uncle needs more for some very important matters."

He gave a gentlemen's kiss to the hand of a red headed scientists. woman's hand. Her and the other women giggled like a school girl as Valu left them with friendly grin to join his uncle.

However, when his eyes fell on Kane they lit up with excitement and mischievous nature.

"And so, the Scourge lives!" Valu chuckled. "How did you like the drink last night? Did Sangheili wine tickle your bones enough? It seems so if dear Veyna has finds you attractive."

"Keep talking big guy and I am going to shove a bottle of lead down your throat." Kian growled as person who had caused this hole debacle laughed at his threat.

"Valu!" The chieftain growled at his nephew. "Are you the one who cussed these events!?"

"Well not directly." Laughed the young alien. "It seemed Kane needed to be humbled as he drunk his friend under the table. So, I thought why not see how our brand of drink fairs against the mighty Scourge. And wouldn't you know it, the mighty monster could only hold two drinks before sinking off into the night."

Vula tried to his cousin, giving her a thumb up. "And congrats Veyna!"

Veyna, with a playful glint in her eye, returned the gestured.

"Don't encourage him." Kane chastised her.

The trouble making Sangheili tired back to his seething uncle who looked ready to throw him into a pit. "I really came here to study the lovely human women here. Such fascinating females! And so, varied too! So many different skin tones and expressions! I honestly envy you human males to have such treasures thrown at you."

"Valu!" 'Kalmon rounded on his kin. "Enough of your prattling and return to home! You appeared to have caused enough trouble for one day."

Ta's nephew, while a great warrior, is a wonder lusting fool. With major emphases on the lust part. There aren't enough fingers in the world that can count the times Valu has gotten chased out by husband's and nearly killed by males whose lovers he slept with. The young alien is luckily he is a good fighter or he would have lost his head long ago.

Valu turned his gaze back to the odd couple as Veyna held Kane. Giving the young human a like kiss in her goal to keep him constantly red; since she finds that color really appealing on him. Much to Kane's surprise as he jumped but didn't look ready to say anything bad about it. Only blushing and turning his head in shame.

"Fu fu fu. It seems I my merry making has made quite the happy couple." Vula turned to Ada with gleeful smile. "Miss Ada, maybe it would please the both of us if I were to stay on your base! I could liven up this place, help you learn our ways and…"

Two female marines walked by made Valu pause and let his eyes fallow them for a moment. "Have  _very_  lovely cultural exchanges…."

The deadly hum of the crackled of the chieftain's energy sowrd made Valu chuckle and make his leave. "Well it appears my time is up here! You two have fun!"

Vula made his way off the compound while Ta, with his claws between his temple sheathing his weapon with a growl, "So, as you can see I only rely on my daughter for such a task."

"Yes. I too know the pains of rather boorish relatives." Ada agreed with a disappointed sighed.

"Oi I am right here ya tosser." Snarled the boorish relative.

Still, Ada could see the logic in the Chieftain's plan. And, while it pains her to admit it, her half sibling is the only one at this base that the elites would even try and respect. It's a research base. Made to study Sangheili culture and the planet. The only combat personal she has are herself, Kane, and near one hundred soldiers she has here.

If anyone is to be wedded to a Sangheili noble for political peace it would him or her.

"I agree with your plan Master 'Kalmon. However, do you think it'll work with these two?"

Ta walked to his daughter and her new squeeze. Literally as she hugged Kane close to her. Giggling at his dishonestly foul mood, even though he clearly enjoys her warmth, from red tips of his ears.

"Veyna." The chief addressed his daughter. "Do you really care for the Scourge? For this…Kane?"

His eyes searched her stoic red ones. Just like her mother Veyna is a cool and clam female. Almost never showing her emotion and having a constant cold and deathly stare in her eyes. It made her a monster on the battle field, making everyone fear her. But only those she loved know of how much passion is hidden under that cold stare.

"Yes." The cool headed Sangheili spoke with utter conviction/ Somehow not surprising her father, as her eyes burning with the same fire he had back in the war. She even held Kane tighter in her embrace and gave a sweet rumble in her throat. Nudging Kane with affection. And Kalmon noticing Kane not showing any discomfort about her being so close.

If anything, he seemed to enjoy her presences. Even with his face as red as an apple.

'Just what was said last night?' Ta thought. Veyna is a quite woman. Never speaking her thoughts out loud. Only her closest of friends and family knows her voice and even then, that can be rear. He can't help but wonder what the human has done to open up her icy heart.

"I see." 'Kalmon mulled over his thoughts before giving the elite equivalent of a smile. "Then we have much to discuss my dear. But I am sorry to say that these talks must be done in our home. You will have to leave your love for the time being."

Veyna's, as cool and calm as they can be looked darker for a second. Tighten her grip on around Kane instinctively. How odd that, even though they only known each other for a day, it already pains her to far be from him.

Even odder is that Kane was the first to catch on to her sadness. Seeming to know her very well even after a day.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Kane looked up at with a kind smile. "I'll see you tomorrow ok."

Veyna rubbed her face against his in love. Sighing in peace as she spoke, "I may not be able to leave my compound for days when word get out about this."

"Heh. No problem." With a vicious grin, Kane punched his metal fist into his open palm. "I'll plow though anyone that gets in my way to you."

"You've done enough plowing for one day." Ada's snide comment made Kian gagged and stutter red.

"I-that's not-god damn it woman!"

Kane's alien lover giggled as she kissed his forehead.

"Then I shall see you tomorrow." Reluctantly she released him and joined her father. Already those deep read pools longing to be with him again.

Ta 'Kalmon bowed with his daughter. "Then we shall part. Commander Ada. Kane."

As they left, Ada sighed before turning into the trouble maker of a sibling next to her. "In my office. Now. And you're going to tell me everything that happened last night got it?"

"Tch." Kane clicked his teeth at her forcefulness. But fallowed her none the less, knowing that there is now way out this.

"Can I at least clean my room? I am going to have to Sangheili proof it now so nothing breaks. Again."

* * *

**Funny thing about Kane. He was and original character for an Overwatch story, that I am sadly cancelling. But I liked the characters I made too much in that story so I decide to use them in other stories. You'll see him and those characters from time to time in other stories.**

**What did you think? Liked it? Hated it? Leave a review and tell me what you think.** **If you like this story, don't be afraid to ask me for commissions.**


End file.
